The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to thermoplastic, toothed endless belts driven by sprockets.
Position limiters, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,850,562, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, are used in low tension, positive drive belting systems to ensure proper engagement of the conveyor belt and drive sprocket by controlling the position of the conveyor belt during the drive tooth hand-off process. A position limiter may be disposed against the conveyor belt near the exit point. Examples of position limiters include scrapers, rollers and shoes.
Current position limiters are fixed to a mounting shaft, which may trap dirt and debris and inhibit disassembly and-or replacement of the position limiter. In addition, current position limiters are generally placed where the conveyor belt would naturally fall away from the drive sprocket when no pretension is applied, which is typically at 165° of wrap from where the belt enters the drive sprocket. The position limiter thus competes for the same space as a belt scraper, if used. Further, the position limiter must be axially aligned with the drive sprockets, requiring locking collars or fasteners that can become harborage zones for bacteria, thus presenting risks to food safety.